Konoha High Hogwarts Mission
by sunhex1120
Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Konoha High School

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

"Hai" talking

'Hai' thinking

(Hai) clean version of a swear

_Hai _different language such as english in the shinobi world

**Hai **black Zetsu

Hai white Zetsu

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a meanie to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Prologue

"Bring me Potter, The remaining Weaslys, Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood." The long bearded man with moon shaped glasses asked.

"Why headmaster?" His green cloaked proffessor asked him.

"We are doing an exchange. They go the world of Ninjas before christmas and the ninjas come here after christmas."

"Ninjas? We are training our students in their ways?"

"At least it will keep them safe from the ministry and Lord Voldemort." She winced and left to grab the students who were named.

"That is it should."

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

"D-Demo Odosan?"

"No Hinata you will go to the Konoha High! No exceptions!" Yelled My dear sweet father Hyuuga Hiashi(AN: That was sarcsm just so ya know.).

"D-Demo n-none of my f-friends will be there!" I stutter, I really dislike my sttutering right about now.

"You are going now pack up and leave weakling! You will not come back until june so say your goodbyes. Remeber, this school is for improving your skills as a ninja even if you are already a Chuunin. No leave my normal eyed vision or else weakling!" Hiashi helled at me. I ran sobbing up the stairs.

"Hinata-sama! We're leaving in two hours!" Hyuuga Neji, my cousin yelled from his room next to mine.

I ran to my closet and emptied it of clothes that I stuffed in my suitcase. A few minutes later my drawers became empty as well and I grabbed my school uniform. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I almost literally hopped into my uniform and looked in my mirror near my empty dresser. The blouse of the uniform went to the crook of my elbow and was very poofy. The mini skirt went down to my knees and the rest of my legs was hidden by tights. I didn't look that bad, although I really wish my skirt was longer.

"Hinata-sama! Chage of plans we're going now!" Neji yelled to me from downstairs.

"Coming Neji-niisan!" I cried as I dragged my large, bulging suitcase down the stairs.

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke! We need to go! If we don't hurry Deidara and Tobi will destroy the garden!" My older brother Uchiha Itachi called to me coldly as I trudged down the stairs with my heavy bag behind me.

"Geez don't you have enough heart to even stay there for a minute without getting annoyed with me? Wait don't answer that." I tell him crossly.

"Hn." Itachi responded and stepped outside.

"Tobi un! Get back her so I can throttle you un!" Deidara yelled angrily as he chased Tobi in circles.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi wailed.

"Sharingan." Itachi mumbled and his eyes went red with the sharingan.

"Yeek!" Tobi cried as he spotted the feared eye jutsu. He fell on his face as he tried to scramble away from an angry Itachi.

"You scared us un." Deidara said, looking like a ruffled bird.

"Can we just go now?" I ask impatiently.

"See ya Uchihas! Meet ya at the school, yeah!" Deidara said as he dragged a sobbing Tobi to the School.

Shikamaru POV

"How troublesome. I need to go to a ninja strategy school with an I.Q of 200. This is such a drag." I complain as my father, Nara Shikaku, and I watch clouds before I head to school.

"You are certainly right, it is very troublesome for you to go to school but Inoichi and Choza have both requested that you go alongside Ino and Choji."

"Wakata. Ja Odosan." I tell my dad as I hop off my favorite cloud watching area. I walk towards the school.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" I hear the voice of Akimichi Choji behind me.

"Yo Choji." I tell my best friend and Teamate.

"Want me to carry your bag? You look like you're struggling." Choji offers.

"Arigato. Let's go." I thank him and we walk to school in silence.

Sakura POV

"I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun again!" I yell to the world as I walk to the school.

"Well you better only look Forehead 'cuz he's mine!" My rival/friend Yanmaka Ino says from behind me.

"Wrong Ino-pig-chan! He's mine and none other's!" We squabble the rest of the way to school.

Temari POV

My head was pounding as Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro and I walked to this ninja school.

"Kankuro, would it kill you to be quiet for at least a minute?" I ask my crazy, puppet loving, tattletale of a brother.

"No because I'm not done telling Gaara off for putting sand in the salt gourd and putting the salt somewhere hidden! I thought it was salt so I pit is on my eggs! That was digusting!" He pointed at our younger brother Gaara.

"You do know the salt gourd was beside it and has a label that says 'SALT' on it right?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"DOES NOT!"

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" I scream, hitting Kankuro with my giant fan.

"OWWW! Why don't you hit Gaara for a change?"

"You know why!" I say, exhasperated. "He has his sand sheild that no one can breach."

"Hn." Gaara replies, my eye starts to twitch irritably.

"Look Gaara you're annoying Temari!" Kankuro pointed at him accusingly.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"ARE TOO!"

I proceded to hit myself with my fan.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Hn."

"Was Temari always a nimnull?"

"Yes or she wouldn't be related to us!"

Naruto POV

"Thanks Old man for he Ramen!" I say to Teuchi, the owner of my favorite restaurante Ichirakus. "I had better get going or Sakura-chan will pound me, as if she won't already!" I laugh and walk towards school.

Hinata POV

'N-none of my friends are here!' I sobbed. I was sitting in a room full of boys except a blue haired girl with an orrigami flower and a ginger haired girl with a blue dragon tatoo. I banged my head on the desk and sobbed.

"Tobi! Look what you did un!" The blonde boy beside me yelled to the maked boy called Tobi.

"But Tobi is a good boy Deidara-sempai!" Tobi wailed to the blonde who mist be Deidara.

"Why is it so (darn) loud in here?!" A pink eyed boy yelled colorfully.

"As if you're making it any better Hidan you baka!" A masked boy muttered to the pink eyed boy called Hidan.

"What was that Kakuzu?" Hidan asked the masked kid.

"HINATA-CHAN!" I lift my head up to look at the door.

"Temari-san!" I smile. Temari floats up to the table where I am.

"Stop yelling in ber ear Baka!" She yells at Deidara as she hits him multiple times with her fan.

"That hurts, yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" The voice if my knight come to me as I turn around.

"N-Naruto-kun." I mumble. Temari looked at him grunpily.

"NAGATO! KONAN! YAHIKO!" Naruto screams and dashes over to some stunned kids. One with orange hair, one with red hair and the girl with the origami flower.

"'Tachi!" A blue shark like boy telled this time, looks like everyone is just arriving.

"Itachi-sempai!" Tobi squealed Happily.

"Teme!" Naruto lept over to Sasuke who came in after Itachi.

"Naruto no Baka? What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"I am here because I have found—"

"Let me guess. Because you finally found a brain." Sasuke cut Nauto off.

"Nope. All of the others are coming too!"

At that moment a couple of loud yells of "Sasuke-kun!" Were heard and two blurs came into the room and latched on to a disgusted Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura. Ino. Get. Off. Me!" He demanded as he struggled to pull the two girls off him.

"Hey Itchy!" Hidan yelled, snickering. Itachi whirled around, sharingan blazing angrily.

"Told you not to do that Baka!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

2 hours later...

"Time for attendance!" Kakashi says as he walks into the room.

"You're late!" Naruto whined.

"Whatever, now Akimichi, Choji!"

"Yo Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yanmaka, Ino "

"Here!"

"Nara, Shikamaru."

"How troublesome."

"Hyuuga, Neji!"

"Hn." I giggled at his response.

"Rock,Lee!"

"Let the flames of youth burn bright!" Tenten slapped him and the class snickered.

"Tenten!"

"Here." She calls after giving Lee three large bruises on his face.

"Deidara!"

"Here un!"

"Hidan!"

"I'm (effing) here!"

"Kakuzu!"

"Here."

"Hoshigaki, Kisame!"

"Here!" The shark boy yelled.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

"Hn." I bust into another giggleing fit.

"Haruno, Sakura!"

"Here Kakashi-sensei!"

"Uzumaki,Naruto!" Half the class covered their ears.

"YO KAKASHI-SENSEI DATTEBAYO!"

"Inuzuka, Akira!" A girl that has red triangles on her face looked up.

"Here." She said in a gruff tone. To think she's related to Kiba!

"Inuzuka, Kiba!"

"Yo!"

"Abruame, Shino!"

"Here."

"Hyuuga, Hinata!"

"H-Here!"I cried out.

"Uchiha, Itachi!"

"Hn." Yet another fit of giggles.

"Kiyoshi, Yuuki!"

"Here!" The girl with the dragon tatoo said in an arrogant voice.

"Houzuki, Tsubasa!"

"Here!" And orange sharklike boy called from beside Yuuki.

"Sabaku no Temari!"

"Here!"

"Sabaku no Gaara!"

"Hn" I almost burst out laughing.

"Sabaku no Kankuro!"

"Yo!"

"Sasori of the Red sand!"

"Here!" The boy in the corner yelled.

"And finally Zetsu!"

"Here!" Two voices responded. A plant/white side/black side responded this time.

"Now then, you are all in the same class along woth some students you are about to meet." We all look up interestedly.

"Here are the exchange students!" Kakashi cried as he opened the door.

that is the chappy peoples I am sorry it isn't ver exciting but I tries my best. This is my first fanfic afterall!

Sunhex1120!


	2. Chapter 2: Exchange Students

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Thank you for the reviews and I will put a part of the Draco part but only a minor Sasuluna more Sasuhina. I am also going to try and put more funny things like Draco calling Sasori 'Weasly' and getting beat up.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 2

Hinata POV

"Let me introduce the exchange students from the world called 'Great Britan'." He told us. Eight people walked into the classroom at that very moment.

"Please introduce yourselves." Kakashi grinned at them behind his mask.

"I'm Harry Potter." A slim boy with messy black hair and broken glasses smiled up at us, more like me.

"Ron Weasly!" A redheaded boy called up to us from beside Harry, grinning like Naruto. Naruto grinned back at him.

"Neville Longbottom." A shy boy in the middle of the line said. Deidara and Hidan snickered at his last name. I glared angrily at Deidara and he stopped.

"Fred Weasly!" Another redheaded boy called from the door.

"George Weasly!" The boy who looked exactly like Fred called from beside him. They grinned Identical grins.

"Hermionie Granger." A bushy brown haired girl said matter a factly from beside Ron.

"Luna Lovegood." A girl with the same hair color as Ino said dreamily as she looked at us through swirly purple and pink glasses that made her look like an owl.

"Ginny Weasly." The last person in the room said, rolling her eyes at Luna who was staring at Sasuke.

"Now everyone go to the dorm number you received when you came in and get settled. Meet Guy and I at the training field. Hinata, Sasori, Lee, Itachi and Sasuke please show the exchange students around and stuff. Dissmissed!" Kakashi went back to reading his Icha Icha paradise book as we left to our new dorms.

"You're Hinata right?" Harry asked me.

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you mind showing Ron, Hermionie and I around later?"

"N-No p-problem." I smiled at him and walked to my dorm. When I walked in I noticed that one of the rooms was closed. 'My roomate must be here already.' I went to my room and started hanging my clothes and putting my things in the right places. I hear movement in the hallway to the bathroom. I peek through the door to see... No way! My roomate is the emotionless, Avenger: Uchiha Sasuke.

1 hour later...

"Is this Professer Kakashi always late?" Ron asked me.

"I-I think so."

"Yo mina!" Kakashi poofs into existence that startles the exchange students.

"How did he do that?!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

"Now mina, please lign up and we are going to show our guests some sparing. First up, Hinata-san vs Sakura-chan!"

I walked up to the sparing area.

"Try not to hurt your opponent too badly but still do your best moves. Yell the name out so our guests can hear them." Kakashi instructed. I got into the Hyuuga position and faced Sakura.

"Go!"

"Byakugan!" I cried and made a hand sign. I heard the exchange students gasp as the veins apeared around my eyes. I saw Sakura's fist fill with Chakra and she jumped into the air.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" Sakura came against the ground with her fist where I was a second ago. The ground split and I landed safely on one of the boulders she created. I ran at her at full speed.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms protection!" I yelled as a sphere of chakra appeared around me and blew Sakura across the field. I ran at her again and started my next jutsu as she started to get up.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" Two lions appeared on my hands and I hit Sakura right in the chest with them.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata!" I straitened up. Although I had won I felt drained soI went to sit beside my new friends from Great Britan. I failed to notice a pair of onix eyes watching me the entire time.

"Rasengan!"

"Tornado Drop!"

"Iron Sand Unleash!"

"Chidori!" Finally Kakashi asked Harry and Ron to come up and spar. They walked up nervously. They both pulled out sticks. A confused muttering started up.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and a blast of light came from the stick.

"Protego!" Ron waved the stick and the light bounced away.

"Rictumsempra!(AN: I hope I spelled it correctly!)" Ron went flying into the air and landed on his butt a few meters from where he started.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ron yelled and a glowing white dog exploded from the stick. We watched the glowing creature with amazement as it ran around Ron.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled the same words as Ron and a magnificent glowing Stag cantered out of his wand and round the field. It Ran at a running Ron and knocked him over. We looked at Harry speachlessly.

"The Winner is Harry Potter!"

"Great one Harry!" Hemionie cried as the exchange students crowded around him.

"How d-did you do that!?" A baffled Naruto asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ginny replied.

"Luna could you come here please?" We look over to see Luna hopping around Sasuke clapping and swatting.

"Uh, Luna? What are you doing?" Tenten looks like she is trying to hold in laughter. Luna looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm trying to help Sasuke with his Wrackspurt infestation." She shrugged.

"What's a Wrackspurt, yeah?" Deidara asked after laughing a bit.

"They are little magical creatures that float into your head through your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy. Sasuke has a bad intestation and so do Gaara and Itachi!" She rushed over to Gaara and started swatting.

"Luna." The exchange students groaned.

How didja like the chappy? Sorry it is kinda short bu the Next one is gonna have a bit of foreshadowing so please wait patiently for the next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3: The bully plan

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 3

Hinata POV

"Luna." The exchange students groaned.

'"All right Mina! Go have a good rest for tomorrow's training with Guy!" We all groan and the exchange students give us looks that are asking 'Why are you so miserable?'.

"You don't want to know." Neji whispered to them as we walked to our dorms.

Sakura POV

"Ino-pig-chan I am never letting you cook us something to eat ever again." Ino had volunteered to make food for her, Choji and I but she failed miserably and burnt everything.

"I'll cook tomorrow."Choji was looking a little green and he went upstairs. I am very happy he did because I have something to tell Ino.

Harry POV

"Do you think we should go see Neville?" I asked Ron and Hermionie as we finished eating.

"Of course since he has that nutcase as a roommate!" Ron exclaimed. Neville's roommate is Lee. We walked down to Neville's dorm and knocked. Neville opened the door.

"Oh! Harry! Ron! Hermionie! What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"We are here to save you from the bushy browed nutcase." Ron bowed and gestured out of the door. Hermionie slapped her forehead.

"He actually isn't that bad! Please come in." We walked into the dorm to see 'The Nutcase' Lee doing pushups at an inhumanly speed. He jumped up suddenly when he spotted us.

"Hello youthful friends of my youthful roomate!" Lee bowed to us.

"We need to go now. Bye Neville!" We left in a hurry. Suddenly I spotted Fred and George seated outside Choji, Sakura and Ino's dorm, holding extendable ears.

Ino POV

"You look like you want to say something Forehead."

"Yeah. Guess who Sasuke was watching instead of me when we were doing sparing?"

"I dunno, who?"

"It was one of the weirdoes."Sakura said to me.

"Which one? Hinata or Luna?"

"It was..."

Naruto POV

"Gaaaaara." I whined.

"Hn."

"Can't you say something I can understand?" I whined again.

"Hn."

"ARRRGH!" I said. " You're such an ice-cube!(AN: Thank you maker of 'Akatsuki Hime' for your ice-cube jokes)"

Hinata POV

The Next day...

'Ino and Sakura keep sending Luna and I weird looks. I wonder why?' I was sitting between Ginny and Hermionie at the very middle of the classroom. Hermionie was reading a scroll on chakra.

"Hey Hinata?" She asked me. I looked up at her. "What style of jutsu did you use on Sakura yesterday? It wasn't Fire, water, earth, wind or lightning because it didn't show any of those things when you used it."

"T-That is c-correct Hermionie-san. I can use water but the style I used on Sakura yesterday was the style my clan created called juuken or Gentle Fist style."

"Cool. But what was that thing that you did at the beginning of the spar? Bya-something?" George tilted his head to the side.

"It's c-called the B-Byakugan and I can see c-chakra points w-with it. J-Juuken closes off c-chakra points." I explained. I felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head so I looked up to see Sakura's green eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Ready Fred?" George grinned to his twin as they started walking over to Sakura.

"Ready George." They walked up to where Sakura and Ino were seated and took something out of their pockets.

Dundundun! What do you think Fred and George are up to? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry that it's short but I still hope u liked it.


	4. Chapter 4: Puking Pastilles

Naruto Hp xover chappy 4

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

I put up a poll to ask if you would like Sasuhina better that Sasuluna or the oher way round. Pls review after reading! :)

(\ /)

( . . )

C( (")(")

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 4

Harry POV

"Ready Fred?" George grinned to his twin as they started walking over to Sakura.

"Ready George." They walked up to where Sakura and Ino were seated and took something out of their pockets(AN: Can you guess what it is?). I smirked as the twins pulled out the candies.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Ino! Would you like a candy?" Fred asked the girls, holding out the candies.

"How nice of you! Arigato!" They each took a candy. All was going according to plan. I spotted Ron and Ginny smirking up at the two kunoichi.

"Oh! I suggest eating the orange end first. It is tastier that way." George suggested and they walked back to their seats. Ino and Sakura each ate the orange side of the candies. Suddenly they both started puking on the floor. The group who called themselves 'The Akatsuki' burst out laughing along with us exchange students minus Luna who was busy swatting Wrackspurts coming from Sasuke.

"What did you do to them?!" Naruto asked/yelled/demanded. We were all on the ground laughing out heads off. Ginny recovered before the rest of us.

"Hahaha, Those two, Haha, bullies, heehee, actually accepted, haha, the candies, heheheh, Fred and, Hahahahahaha, George gave them." Ginny gasped out between fits of laughter.

"What did you give them?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Puking Pastilles, made by yours truly: Fred and George Weasly, the makers of the Weasly Wizard Weezes!" Ron yelled out. The two puking girls looked angrily at the Weaslys.

"How do you make them stop?" Asked a disgusted Konan.

"Make them eat the purple side." I shrugged. At that moment the girls ate the purple side of the candies and finally stopped puking.

"Wait a second." The girl, Yuuki was it, asked(AN:My beatiful new character that is also the photo I have put up). "You said that they were bullies, why?"

"Well yesterday we heard them planning to beat up Hinata and Luna for someone looking at one of them or something like that." Hermionie pointed out to Yuuki.

"How did you hear us?" Ino groaned.

"Extendable ears." Ginny picked one up. Luna hopped down to where everyone was.

"Yeuch! Aguamenti!" She cast the spell and cleaned up all of the foul smelling bile.

"Really Sakura? I thought you were better than that." Naruto sighed. I even noticed he didn't say 'Sakura-chan' when he adressed her.

"Hn." Sasuke said in response and looked away from the scene. Sakura looked like she was going to cry. She and Ino walked silently to the hospital wing. Hinata suddenly burst into tears. I felt bad for her. She just lost two friends.

"Sorry." I tell her.

"Don't a-apologize!" She told me, exhasperated." It wasn't your fault. I should be thanking you for making sure I don't get beat up. I'm crying because I am ashamed of them."

"Right." We all smiled at her.

"How touching, can we start the lesson now?" I jumped as Proffessor Kakashi's voice drifted to us. "There has been a slight change of plans. Today you are doing healing with Shizune. Please head to the hospital wing now."

'Healing? Like spells and potions?' We walked to the hospital wing . We walked in to see a woman with black hair scolding Sakura and Ino.

"Um. Sensei?" Akira(AN:Another beatiful character made by me for the Akatsuki.) asked.

"Ah you're here!" She exclaimed." Grab a partner and sit down on the floor where you are as I grab the knives."

'Knives?!' I gulped. I noticed everyone around me had a partner except a boy with onyx eyes, Sasuke.

"Can I be your partner?" I asked him cautiously.

"Hn." I'll take that as a yes. We sat on the floor and waited for Proffessor Shizune to return.

"All right." Shizune said as she returned." I want all of you to practice the folowing hand signs: Rat-Ram-Dog. Then add chakra, if you do it correctly your hands will glow green. When you are done come to me." I did the hand signs, slowly at first but started getting faster and faster. I added chalra as asked. On my seventh try my hands started to glow green as did Sasuke's.

"Let's go." I told him.

"Hn."

"Proffessor Shizune, we finished." I told her.

"All right then. Harry you take this knife. You are to cut each other and heal the cut after that help the others. Got it?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and dragged me back to our spot before I could thank her. "You go first." Sasuke cut his wrist and held it out to me. I did the hand signs and my hands glowed green. I placed my palms on his cut and watched in amazement as the wound closed itself. Then he did the same with my cut that I made. His chakra was shocking me a lot as my wound closed.

"Good job Mina! Dissmissed!" Shizune called. We walked back to our dorms for lunch.

Temari POV

Later that evening...

"Shika-kun could you make supper please?" I asked, trying to annoy my lazy roomate. He just ignored me and kept on sleeping. I looked around for something to wake him up with. I had tried yellig in his ear, pouring cold water on himand annoying him. Suddenly my eyes fell on my dictionary. I grinned evilly as I grabbed the heavy book. I tiptoed over to the couch where Shikamaru was sleeping and dropped the dictionary on his stomach.

"Ooof!" He exclaimed as the air was knocked out of him.

"Could you make lunch onegai?" I aked sweetly.

"Urgh, Fine! Troublesome woman!" He exclaimed and stomped down to the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

Tenten POV

"Finally!" I cry happily as I finish polishing and sharpening my last kunai(AN: she was readying for a 'just in case' thing so she sharpened all her kunai). I placed the kunai back into the scroll ot came from.

"Hey Tenten-chan." Neji's head popped through the door. "Someone's her to see you."

"Thanks Neji." I walk downstairs to see Temari and...

Hinata POV

"Hinata-chan! Would you like to come to Ichiraku's with Kiba, Sasuke and I?!" Naruto asked me cheerfully.

"Sorry I-I promised Harry-san, Ron-san a-and Hermionie-san t-that I would make t-them some b-bentos. They really w-wanted to try t-them." I replied sadly to Naruto.

"Okay, Ja na Hinata-chan!"

"Ja N-Naruto-kun!" I walked to the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients for bentos that I had made earlier when I heard another knock on the door.

"K-Konbanwa Temari-san, Tenten-chan." I greeted.

"Gomen, are we inturrupting something?" They had spotted the bentos that were half finished.

"No p-please c-come in."

"Actually we are her because someone wanted us to come with her so she could say something to you." Tenten mobed to the side to reveal Ino bowing to me.

"Gomenasai Hinata! I was just a bit jealous of you so I listened to what Forehead girl said without thinking. Please forgive me!" Ino cried. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Of c-course I f-forgive you Ino-chan!"i exclaimed. She looked up(AN: I was gonna stop there but I'll continue a little bit longer).

"Really Hina?"

"Hai. But I w-was still ashamed so in exchange could you help me out with making bentos for the exchange students?"

"Sure! Ten! Tema! Let's do this!"

"We never volunteered to help." Temari grumbled as she started cooking the rice.

"Well we are now!" Tenten rushed past Temari holding some ingredients for Hinata who was instructing Ino on everything she needed to do.

10 minutes later...

"H-Help me o-out guys! W-We're giving these to the e-exchange students!" I called to my three best friends.

"Hai, Hai." They all called. This was a wonderful night at the ninja school. Though the didn't know what maybem miht happen the next day.

Yes! I can finish chappy #5 by wedneseday or sooner so please put in your ideas for the poll and review

Sunhex1120:)

(\ /)

( . . )

C( (")(")


	5. Chapter 5: Secret and Sound Nin!

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). I am adding some action in this chappy!

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 5

Sasuke POV

SLUUURRP! Naruto made the noise as he literally inhaled the ramen we got from Ichirakus.

"So guys," Naruto says mischeviously as he finishes his sixth bowl of Miso Ramen."Is there anyone in the school you have a crush on yet?" Kiba whacked him, causing Teuchi to look at Kiba in a wierd way.

"The school year just started two days ago!" Kiba yelled as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Still." Naruto begged us.

"Fine. I have a bit on that Ginny Weasly Girl." Kiba admitted.

" You haven't heard that she is taken already?" Kiba nodded to Naruto.

"She's Harry's gal." He grinned as Kiba started grumbling in jealousy. I had a wanting to snicker but kept it at bay because of the Uchiha pride.

"So Naruto who do you like? We know it isn't Sakura anymore." Kiba asked. I dreaded my turn as Naruto started talking.

"I like that Hermionie Granger but I know that she's Ron's girl." Naruto sighed. "Your turn Sasuke."

"Come on Sasuke! Now we know you like someone. Who?Who?" Kiba pestered me and I blushed a little bit. Naruto grinned at me.

"Fine Bakas!" I exclaim, still blushing.

"Hinata."

Hinata POV

Next day at break time...

"That teacher is more of a nutcase than Lee! And that's saying something." Yahiko groaned, using the word the exchange students use so much. Most of us were splayed out on the ground or on top of boulders.

"Don't insult Guy-sensei!" Lee cried."You just need to get more into shape!" We had had to run around the school ten times, do one hundred push ups and break fifty wooden blocks. Only then did I notice a pair of eyes staring at me. Sasuke's onyx eyes were boring into me. When he saw that I had seen him looking at me. He quickly turned his head away from me, blushing. Wait, blushing? The emotionless Uchiha blushing at me? No I must have imagined it.

"Leader-sama, can we **eat one of the** **annoying blondes over there.** No we will not eat them. **But eating humans is fun! **Stop it!" Zetsu argued with himself.

"You won't be eating anyone Zetsu." Yahiko sighed. Sasori suddenly walked up to me.

"You're Hinata right?" He asked. I nodded in response."Is this guy this crazy all the time?" He pointed to Guy-sensei who was laughing like a maniac and was talking about the flames of youth with Lee.

"Y-Yeah."

"Arigato!" He said and walked away. I walked over to the Exchane students who were speaking with Hidan and Deidara. The boys were crowded around Hidan and the girls were asking Deidara questions about his hands?

"So what is Jashinism?" Ron asked.

"It is an (effing) religion that I take part in." Hidan swore making us flinch.

"So what perks come with being a Jashinist?" Neville asked.

"You are (fudging) immortal but yo need to do (effing) sacrifices a lot." Hidan shrugged.

"What kind of sacrifices?" Harry gulped.

"(Effing) humans obviously." The boys and I gaped at him. "What are you (fudging) staring at?"

"Nothing! Thanks for the offer but I think we'll pass." George said shakily. I walked over to losten to Deidara. I hasped when I saw his 'hands'. Each palm had a mouth and they were both grinning at the girls.

"Why do your hands have mouths in them?" Ginny asked.

"To do my justus and make my beautiful explosive art un!" Deidara claimed. They giggled at his habit of saying 'un'.

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" We turned to see To i hurtling towards us. He clamped onto Deidara and made them fall over.

"Tobi baka,yeah! Get off un!"

"But Tsubasa-sempai told Tobi he was annoying so Tobi said he was not but then Yuuki-sempai and Akira-sempai got annoyed too and Akira-sempai threatened to feed Tobi to her doggy!" Tobi wailed and sobbed. We giggled. Suddenly we heard a crash. We spun around to see some Sound Ninja attacking the other students.

"Let's go." Nagato burst into battle with a Sound nin twice his size. A Sound Kunoichi lunged for me but I caught her in the chest with my Juuken.

"Help!" Ginny cried as a Sound Nin caught her in a water prison(AN: I couldn't think of any other trapping jutsu). I swatted him away and freed Ginny with another hit from my Juuken.

"What are sound nin doing here?!" Sasuke hissed in rage as he hit a ninja with his pheonix flower justsu. Itachi was fightin two at once and was keeping them at bay with his Mangyeko Sharingan. Sasori had pulled put a puppet and was shooting poisonous weapons at his enemy. Kisame and Tsubasa(AN: I made them cousins ok?) were sending giant water sharks at a group of Sound nin. Naruto hit one with a Rasengan. Temari smashed three nin to the ground using her tornado drop. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was in action as the sound nin fought themselves, held by Ino's jutsu. Deidara was in the air droppin little bombs on the enemy. Konan was throwing Origami stars everywhere. Yuuki was healing a wounded Kakuzu. Akira was biting and scratching the enemy alongside Kiba as thy used their all fours jutsu.

"Gatsuga!" They both yelled, turning into two tunneling fangs as they wiped out the rest ofthe sound nin together.

"Why are there sound nin at the school?" Sakura asked breathlessly as she healed Ino's bleeding shoulder.

"That is a very good question." A now serious Guy-sensei stated as Hermionie healed his leg. I was healing Itachi who was bleeding heavily from his chest and had passed out from blood loss. Yuuki was healing George who had a large cut on his arm. All of us healers were busy and everyone was wounded. Sasuke was standing there, looking at a dead sound nin, holding his cursed mark on his neck.

"P-Poor Sasuke-san. I said to Neji as I finished healing Itachi's wound and moved on to his back." This m-must r-remind him s-so much of O-O-O-Orochimaru." I dispise saying that name. I saw Sasuke flinch as he heard me too. I finished Neji's wound and walked over to my 'emotionless' roomate. I was finishing healing his arms when Shizune and Tsunade came running towards us.

"What happened?!" Tsunade said, alarmed.

"Sound Ninja attacked us as we rested from our long day of excercise with Guy-sensei." Tenten told her hero, Tsunade.

"Everyone to the Hospital wing now!" She called as she led us to the school. I lifted Sasori up and helped him to the school as he could not walk with one injured leg. Yuuki grabbed Ron, Ino took Shikamaru and Sakura dragged Kankuro. Sasuke was also supporting his still unconsious brother.

How didja like it? I am working on something that involves Orochimaru and a kidnap and maybe an early return to Hogwarts so please give me some encouragement and ideas. I almost forgot to tell you that the story is based on The Order Of The Phoenix.

Sunhex1120:)


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorting

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron).

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 6

Harry POV

"Call Dumbledore now!" The blonde haired Lady with Amber eyes called Tsunade told Proffesor Shizune.

"Why do you need to call Dumbledore?" I asked worriedly. We were in the Hospital wing where the medi-nin were healing everyone's wounds.

"Because Orochimaru is the leader of the Sound ninja who attacked you and is too much like your Lord Voldemort." The others flinched when she said that and she gave them a weird look.

"He has sent a couple of Portkeys to transport them to his office as well as our students." Shizune calls, holding a tapestry and a rug.

"All right everyone gather round!" Tsunade called." We are sending you to Hogwarts early and ou will be studying there. Kakashi will be going as well to teach more to the school. All of you touch the rug or tapestryto be transported. We will see you at the end of the year. Ja Na!" We all grabbed the items and dissapeared.

Sasuke POV

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" PLOMP! We all landed in heaps with the exception of the exchange students.

"Sasori my man, you're probably the lightest person here, get off un!" Deidara cried as he struggled to get a stunned Sasori off of him.

"Get all these crazy people off me please!" Kankuro sobbed from the bottom of the heap. 'As if you're not crazy!' I think to myself as I gently lift an unconsious Hinata off of me.

"Kiba get off!" Akira yelled at her cousin.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji ran over and snatched the unconsious girl from my arms. I couldn't help but feel annoyed. The exchange students were watching us with amised expressions on their faces.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. " A man with moon shaped glasses and a long beard smiled as we get ourselves organized. "You shall be sorted into our 'Houses' and join our school tonight. We will be showing you hand signs for the jutsus we call spells here so you do not need wands. Please follow me to the Great Hall for your sorting." We gave him weird looks. "Ah yes. Wear these necklaces so you can understand our language." He says as golden chained necklaces appear around our necks. He repeats his speach and leads us into the Castle.

Harry POV

We were already in the Great hall as the Ninjas walked into the hall.

"I would like to Welcome some exchange students and a new teacher from Japan who will be welcomed to tonight. They will be joining our fifth years." Dumbledore said happily as Mcgonagall took out a scroll with our names.

"When I call your name please come sit down on the stool and let the hat sort you into your houses."

"Choji Akimichi."

"A hard worker hmm. Hufflepuff!"The hat said as it settled on Choji's head. The Ninja stared at the hat in wonder.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Ravenclaw(AN: I don't want to put a description of why for everyone so I am just putting their house)."

"Ino Yanmaka."

"Gryffindor!"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Brave one here. Gryffindor!"

"Shino Abruame."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Gryffindor!" I cheered bappily as Hinata came to sit with us.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sakura Haruno." I gave her a mutinous glare.

" Ravenclaw!"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Gryffindor!"

"Yosha dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Tenten."

"Gryffindor!"

"Rock Lee."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Temari no Sabaku."

"Gryffindor!"

"Kankuro no Sabaku."

"Gryffindor!" Temari slammed her head on the table.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

"Gryffindor!" She slammed her head again.

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Deidara."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tobi."

"You arne't the smartest, not a leader, clumsy, the best one for you would be Hufflepuff!"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Everyone laughed except the astonished teachers(AN: they don't undrestand why Tobi said that).

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Gryffindor!" So many gryffindors in this bunch.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Hufflepuff!" He walked over to a happy Tobi.

"Kakuzu."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hidan."

"Gryffindor!" I groaned, we are going to loose so many house points because of his swearing.

"Konan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Yahiko."

"Slytherin!" The first Slytherin.

"Nagato Uzumaki."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Zetsu." We all stared at the weird plant boy.

"Put us with Leader-sama." He said in unison with himself.

"Allright Slytherin!"

"Akira Inizuka."

"Slytherin!"

"Tsubasa Houzuki."

"Slytherin!"

"And Finally Yuuki Kiyoshi!"

"Slytherin!"

"Thank you for that and now please let me introduce Proffessor Kakashi Hatake from Japan and to our Japanese students Proffessor Dolores Umbridge."

What do you think old toad face will do to the shinobi? Pls review!

Sunhex1120:)


	7. Chapter 7: Theastrals and Weaslys?

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

I had dance stuff so I wasnt able to udate. Gomenasai!

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 7

Sasuke POV

'That woman reminds me so much of Gama Bunta.' I think to myself as I look at the ugliest woman I have ever seen. She looked like a toad watching a particularely juicy fly, wanting to eat it.

"Welcome my friends from Japan. I hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. Heehee." She told us as we glared at her.

"Now then. You must all be very hungry so tonight, we shall eat foods that our guests would normally eat. Dig in!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and platters of sushi and bowls of Ramen appeared.

"Yosha! Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he dug into his favorite food. I saw this girl eying the sushi suspicously but I decided againts telling her the ingredients. The food was delicious. Hermionie and Ron took is on a tour along with all of the first years. When we finally arrived at the common room where we were to stay. We told this painting of a Fat Lady the password.'Mimbulus Mimbletonia.' I said over and over to myself so as to remember it.

"What's Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" I asked Neville who was closest to me. In response he held up a cactus-like plant that was swaying. I nodded and climbed through the Portrait Hole into the Gryffindor common room. Harry lead me to the room where we were going to stay.

"Hn." I thanked him and started unpacking. Naruto burst into the room five minutes later along with all the other male Gryffindors in the fifth year.

"Yo Teme! You should go see Hinata. She is all alone downstairs." He looked at the door as I blushed and the others snickered. I walked downstairs while sending glares to the others. Hinata was sitting on the couch reading 'Hogwarts: A History". I snuck up behind her while hiding my chakra. I poked her on the shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"O-Oh! S-Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. She really is intimidated by me. I smirked. "W-What a-are y-you d-doing d-down h-here? Y-You s-should b-be s-sleeping."

"I wanted to tell you something." I blushed and she blushed with me.

"Hinata I... I love you." I hesitated and my face went red. Hinata was also red. Suddenly she darted out and hugged me.

"Me too Sasuke-kun." She didn't even stutter ince in that phrase.

Ino POV

Next day...

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table beside a sulking Naruto when Sasuke and Hinata walked into the hall holding hands. 'Wow. We've only been in school for five days and those two are already going out.' Harry walks up to the couple smiling and handing them their scheduals. He handed the rest of us ours too. Great potions with Mr Greasey snake first(AN: I called Snape that cuz of his greasy hair). And we had it with the Slytherins, worst.

I walked with Naruto, Temari and Tenten to the dungeons behind Sasuke and Hinata who were holding hands. Hermionie, Harry and Ron were giggling behind us at the new couple. When we go to class I day with Naruto beside Sasuke and Hinata. Suddenly the door burst open and the Slytherins rushed inside. Yahiko was glaring at a snobby blonde kid with grey eyes who was making fun of Zetsu who was sitting next to him. Gaara and Kankuro were next to them and were glaring as well.

"What do you want Weaslys? What's a Weasly doing in a surperior house like Slytherin?"

"What did you just call me!" Gaara and Yahiko whirled around and yelled at him at the same time, eyes blazing with fury. The boy flinched but continued on with the insults.

"So Weaselby, What's with all the face paint around your eyes?" I snickered. That boy is dead. All of us know that if you mess with Gaara like that you'll end up in the Hospital for a week. Sand was slowly floating out of his Gourd. Malfoy was looking scared now as the sand creeped up his leg. Suddenly there was a blast of wind and the sand retreated. We all looked over at Temari as she closed her giant barged into the class.

"10 points from Gryffindor Weasly." He glared at Gaara.

"What did you just call me?" The Sand was floating around Gaara again and Temari didn't try to stop him this time.

"The Weaslys are a family and that is their last name." Hermionie whispered to him.

"I am not a Weasly. I am Gaara no Sabaku and I am the Leader of my village so you had better not insult me." He growled as a large wave of sand appeared behind him. Snape glared and continued to the front of the Class.

"Today we will be doing..."

Sasori POV

Perfect. We have History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs and it was more boring than watching that Shikamaru Nara take a nap, and that was already boring enough. I was controlling a paper airplane and making it fly with my chakra strings. Itachi was sitting next to me, putting a fly that found it's way into the classroom under a genjutsu. Neji Hyuuga was behind me with his Byakugan acivated as he watched my chakra threads with interest. Luna Lovegood was reading some whacked out magazine upside down. Proffessor Binns was still droning on at the front of the class. I made my airplande do a loop and the rest of the class started watching my plane swoop and swerve. Finally the bell rang and we rushed out the door. We had Care of magical creatures next so I grabbed my books and walked to Hagrid's Hut near the forest. We have this subject with the other three houses so I have the misfortune of needing to deal with Deidara and Tobi. I walked over to Yahiko and Gaara.

"Ooh. The Weaslys are all together." A blonde kid drawled as he walked up to us.

"My name is not Weasly it's Gaara no Sabaku Draco Malfoy." Gaara snarled as sand came from his gourd.

"My name is Sasori of the Red Sand, Malfoy." My puppet of the third Kazekage appeared out of nowhere, scaring Draco.

"My name is Yahiko!" Yahiko growled and got into his stance. Draco gulped and ran off as a giant man with a beard that covered his face walked out of the hut.

"I am Proffessor Hagrid for those who don't know me." He chuckled. "Come with me to the edge of the forest please and we'll see if you can see them." 'What does he mean 'if you can see them'?' I wonder as I follow the other shinobi to the front of the group. We all stiffen as we spot large black skeletal horses moving curiously around the trees. I raise my hand with my puppet attached with chakra strings. Deidara stuffs clay into his hand's mouthes. Neji and Hinata activate the byakugan while Sasuke and Itachi activate their Sharingan. Tenten opened a scroll and Temari opened her fan. Kankuro took out black ant and crow while Gaara's sand floated into a wave. Hidan's sythe flashed ot of his cloak and Kakuzu's arms jiggled. Lee slid into his position. All of us were ready to fight the strange creatures when Hagrid ran on the scene.

"Don' attack em'!" He exclaimed angrily while the other students looked confused. He dropped a bloody cow carcass on the ground. The black creatures walked forward and started munching on the meat.

"Now who can see them?" Harry, Luna, Neville and all of us shinobi raised our hands.

"All I can see is flesh getting eaten by air." A Gryffindor said.

"These are Thestrals." A Black creature looked up. "Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death." I felt lots of eyes looking at the back of my head. And the class went on.


	8. Chapter 8: Umbridge's interogation

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 8

Temari POV

We were eating lunch with all the other Gryffindors when Harry Ron and Hermionie came up to us.

"Why is it all of you can see thestrals?" Harry asked and I gulped. We are ninja so we are hired to assasinate people so of course we've seen death! But how am I supposed to tell him that?!

"Gaara? Are we allowed to tell these three what we really are? They are all too nosy and will find out eventually." I asked my fuming little brother who was still angry about being called 'Weaslby'.

"Sure but don't show them your jutsus even though they have already seen one."

"Hai,Hai! Follow me outside please nosy children!" I gesture outside as the golden trio follow me. We walk out to the oak tree beside the black lake and sit down.

"Now tell us why you can all see thestrals!" Ron demanded.

"Hold your horses! You should already know we're ninja right?" They nodded."Well ninja are assasins so we were taught from ages 8-12 how to kill. So every single one of us has seen someone die! Cuz' we killed em'" The nosy children gasped.

"So that's why." Ron clapped his hands together as if he understood. 'Baka!' I thought to myself.

"All right we have flying lessons with the hufflepuffs next. Ja na!" I rushed over to the 'Queeditche' pitch on my giant fan. I spotted some people pointing at me but I ignored them.

"Temari! You shouldn't have done that!" Gaara scolded.

"Whatever Otouto!"

Deidara POV

'What were theses people thinking riding broomsticks?' I wondered. I spotted Konan and Nagato and ran up to them. Before I was able to reach them an orange blur hurtled towards me and clung to me.

"Deidara-sempai! Hidan-sempai is trying to pollute those innocent childrens minds and Tobi's mind! Plus saying Tobi isn't a good boy!" Tobi wailed in my ear.

"Tobi un! Get off or you won't be a good boy un!" I yell at him and start chasing him for stealing my clay somehow. "Get back here so I can throttle you un!" I heard some students snicker.

"All right class! I am Madame Hooch! Please stand on the right side of a broom and put your hand over it. Say up."

"Up un." The broom flew into my hand.

"Ninjas please put chakra into your feet and let someone push you so you can get into the air." I poured chakra into my feet as the teacher said and pushed myself into the air. "This is fun un!" I swooped around on the broom as the other Ninja joined me.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi sobbed as he clung to the broom for dear life as it swooped in all directions.

"Yeek!" Hinata yelped as her broom jerked into the air. Sasuke quickly followed to help her get her broom stable.

"Help!" Naruto yelped as his broom went in loops with him clinging on. The students below where laughing their heads off at the funny scene before them.

"What are you doing out there?" Sasori poked his head out a window.

"Sasori my man!" I yelled. "Do you mind using your chakra strings to stop Tobi from killing himself un?" Sasori sent out his chakra strings and steadied Tobi's room a second before he fell to the ground.

"Arigato Sasori-sempai!' Tobi screamed. Kankuro was using his chakra string to steer.

"Hooch-sensei?" I asked. She looked up at me."Can I ride my bird instead?"

"Sure why not?" She has no Idea what I'm talking about. I stuffed some normal clay(AN:Tobi took all of the exploding clay and hid it but Deidara can turn the clay explosive if he wants to) into my hand's mouthes. I made the boar handsign and my bird became very big. Madame Hooch stared at it in awe as I flew on it. I directed it down.

"Would anyone want to ride it un?" I asked and all of the gryffindors raised their hands. I brought five at a time on my bird until the class ended.

Nagato POV

Konan, Tobi, Itachi and I walkedup to our next class with the Ravenclaws. Something called transfiguration. We walked into the class and sat with Sasori and Kakuzu. A silver tabby cat with spectical patterns around it's eyes sat on the teacher's desk. I detected a faint chakra signature coming from the cat with my Rinnegan. Once everyne sat down the other students stared at the cat excpectantly while us ninja were confused. Suddenly the cat jumped off the desk and changed into a tall witch. We all looked in awe.'Was that a transformation jutsu? I didn't see any handsigns.'

"Hello. We will be turning toothpicks into matches today. Ninja's the handisgns are Rat, Boar, Horse, and Sepent." We each grabbed a toothpick and did our hand signs.

POOF! All five us changed our toothpicks into matches. I looked around the classroom. The other ninja's did too.

"Tobi did it because Tobi is a good boy!"

Hinata POV

'Kami this class is boring. Gama Umbridge isn't teaching us anything!' I grumbled to myself as Toad face lectured us on defensive spells instead of letting us try it out. Sasuke was trying to intimidate her with his sharingan whenever she looked our way. I did the same with my byakugan.

"Why aren't we doing anything?!" Naruto whined.

"How is reading this book going to help us protect ourselves from what's out there?" Demanded Harry.

"What could possibly be out there that would hurt such young witches and wizards?" Umbridge asked. Sasuke and I tensed, ready to jump in and protect Harry if the need came. I had already perfected the hand signs for the protection spell called Protego.

"I dunno maybe Lord Volemort." Harry glared at her. Umbridge raised her wand threataningly. The moment her wand slipped from her pink coat all of us shinobi in Gryffindor and Slytherin were standing in our stances in front of Harry. I was in the front with my Byakugan ready and my chakra ready to make the hand seals for Protego.

"There is a rumor that a certain dark wizard is at large one again. This is a lie." Umbridge chuckled.

"No it isn't I saw it!" Harry yelled.

"Detention Mr. Potter. You as well Uzumaki." Naruto had a clone and a rasengan ready. I looked at Sasuke worriedly. "Ms. Hyuuga you will come to my office after class." I gulped and Sasuke stiffened angrily. I touched his arm reassuringly and he nodded.

After class...

"Ah. Ms Hyuuga." Umbridge purred as I walked into her overly pink office. The walls were covered with fluffy evil kittens on plates and it smelled sickeningly sweet from perfume. She sat me down in a chair and looked me strait in the face. "Why were you sent here?" She asked, looking down on me from where I sat.

"_G-Gomenasai_ I-I m-mean s-sorry, I-I c-cannot t-tell y-you t-that. D-Dumbledore-sama t-told u-us i-it's c-classified." I stuttered nervously. Toad face gave me a sickly sweet grin.

"Here have some tea." She gave me a cup of tea and I took a sip because I didn't want to be impolite. Imediately my chakra levels dropped and a surge of pain went through me when I moved. I screamed in agony.

"Tell me why you are here!" She demanded.

"I-I-I c-c-can't!" I sobbed. The pain was almost worst than when Neji closed all of my chakra points. She slapped me across the face and I screamed again. I could hear a banging on the door outside. Sasuke must be out there.

"I-I-I c-c-c-can't! I-I-I c-c-c-can't!" I screamed. She grabbed the back of my jacket and dragged me screaming to the door she dropped me outside of her office. She closed the door and left me to drag myself to the exit before I pass out from lack of chakra.

Sasuke POV

"HINATA!" I yelled as I tried to open the blasted door. I could hear her screaming. Suddenly the doot opened and Hinata fell out.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun. H-Help!" She sobbed and passed out. I picked her up gently and poured chakra into my legs. I sure am happy that was the last class of the day. As I rushed to the hospital wing I spotted 'The Akatsuki'.

"Mina! Please gather all of the other shinobi and meet me at the Hospital wing!" I yelled and they scattered to do as I asked. I continued pumping chakra into my legs and running to the hospital wing as Hinata's chakra fell drastically again. I finally arrived and burst the door open. Madame Pomfrey looked at the broken door angrily. She was about to lecture me when she spotted my unconsious girlfriend. She rushed ove to me.

"Put her on that bed!" She pointed urgently to the closest bed to the right. I pumped more chakra into my legs and jumped there in one bound. I laid the girl on the bed gently and waited for the nurse to get over.

"Please wait outside and tell your friends not to come in yet. I will call you when I am ready." She told me.

"We have a healer amongst us. Shall I send her in?" I asked, thinking of Yuuki when we were attacked by sound nin.

"Yes now go!" She turned back to Hinata. I rushed outside to find everyone there.

"What happened Uchiha?!" Neji demanded. I ignored him and Adressed Yuuki.

"Yuuki! The nurse said she might need you." The girl nodded and rushed inside.

"Oututo! What happened?" Itachi asked. I told them all the story of what happened.

"Let me geat my hands on toad face. She'll wish she never lived and did that to Hinata." Temari growled.

"Why would she do that to Hinata? Why Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Because she is the most vulnerable." I responded sadly.

"Do we have any more healers among you." The nurse popped her head out of the door and asked urgently. Ino ran forward and closed the door behind her.

Dundundun! What will happen to Hinata? Pls review!

Sunhex1120


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade and Quidditch

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 8

Ino POV

"Hina!" I gasped as I looked at my friend. She had almost no chakra and her hair looked dull. She was unconsious.

"Do you know what's wrong with her? This young lady is too busy to tell me." Madame Pomfrey asked as she looked at Hinata worriedly.

"She has lost almost all of her spiritual energy. I am going to give her some of my chakra so she can live."

"Live?!" She gasped as I took Hinata's hand. My hand started to glow(AN: Like she did when Choji and Shikamaru were in episode 304 of Shippuden).

"Gasp!" Hinata woke up suddenly.

"Hina!" I hugged her. Yuuki stopped healing the bruises on Hinata's face and hugged her too.

"I-Ino-chan, Y-Yuuki-san." She smiled and looked around."W-Where are the others?" 'Probably wanting to know how Sasuke is.' I think.

"Can they come in?" I asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes I'll go grab them. But only a few of them."

"Make sure the dark haired one with onyx eyes comes." I told her sneakily and Hinata blushed.

"Hinata!" Sasuke ran over and hugged her. I giggled behind my hands.

"I didn't know which one so I brought them both." Itachi was walking over when Madame Pomfrey said that.

"What did Gama Umbridge do to you?" Itachi demanded. Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"She w-was a-asking me t-to tell her w-why we're here. She o-offered me tea a-and I made sure to smell it f-for p-poison but there was no s-smell. I didn't w-want to anger her s-so I didn't refuse. When I t-took a-a s-sip my c-chakra d-dropped dramatically a-and when I m-moved it s-sent w-waves of p-pain through m-my b-body." Some tears fell when Hinata told Itachi about it. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"That was Mahi poison(AN: I searched what paralysis was in japanese)." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sasori.

"How do you know what it is?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Because I am one of the two shinobi in all of the Shinobi nations that can make it and use it." He said matter of factly.

"Who's the other?" Kiba asked as he entered with all the other Ninjas, annoying Madame Pomfrey greatly.

"Orochimaru."

Harry POV

"Where are the Ninjas?" I asked Hermionie.

"The last I saw them was when we were leaving DADA." She said.

"Not just the Gryffindors. The others are all gone too!" Not one ninja was in sight, not even Kakashi.

"Harry!" Ginny ran over to me.

"What is it Ginny?" We all asked together.

"I just saw all of the ninja running at unhuman speeds towards the Hospital wing!"

"Come on guys." This was bad. I saw Umbridge smirking from the teacher's table at the students. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us to the Hospital wing.

"What happened!" Hermionie cried as we burst into the Hospital wing. All of the ninja were staring at us and I felt uncomfortable. In response to Hermionie's question they moved aside to reveal a sobbing Hinata with bruises on her face.

"Umbridge tried to torture some information out of Hinata with Mahi poison." Sasori told us sadly.

"You know you can all go back to your common rooms. You can take Ms. Hyuuga as well because it seems you know much more than I do about these things. Although I don't think she'll be able to walk for about a week." Sasuke picked Hinata up gently and hopped out of the Hospital wing with a single bound. We stared after him in awe.

"The rest of you should pick up some food from the Great Hall for her." Madame Pomfrey shooed us out of the Hospital wing.

"Ino could you come with us to the Common room? Temari could you go to the Great Hall please?" I asked as the girls did what I asked. We scurried to the common room where we found Sasuke and Hinata on a couch in front of the fireplace. They were staring at it with wide eyes.

"Sorry but we have no idea where he is." Sasuke said angrily ti the fire.

"But I really need to talk to Harry!" A familiar voice came from the fireplace.

"Sirius!" I ran to the fireplace and sat down.

"Ah Harry. I heard from Dumbledore that Dolores Umbridge is your new DADA teacher. I asked these two for you but they wouldn't tell me where you were." Sirius glared at Sasuke and Hinata who glared back.

"These are Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha who are exchange students from Japan." They waved and in Sasuke's case nodded. "Yes we have Umbridge as our teacher. She hasn't been teaching us anything usefull to fight. And she is also very strict with getting information. Ask Hinata here." Sasuke picked Hinata up and put her in front of the fire.

"So young ninja, what could she have done to you that was so horrible." Sirius joked and Sasuke glared.

"She t-tortured me f-for information." Hinata stated. That made Sirius listen. "She used a-a poison that lowered my s-spiritual energy l-levels and m-made e-every move I m-made painful. She s-slapped me too w-which forced m-me to move that caused more p-pain. I ended up p-passing out and n-now my legs are p-paryalyzed until n-next week." Hinata stuttered sadly. Sasuke sat next to her and put an arm around her. Ron, Hermionie and Ino sat on the couch behind us.

"I thought she would be teaching you to kill half breeds. But this is much worse. You must find your own teacher amongst yourselves. Goodbye!" Sirius' head disapeared from the fire.

Hinata POV

Saturday morning...

"Today we're going to Hogsmeade and there are Quidditch try-outs too. Deidara I asked and you cam use your clay birds if you make them smaller." We were preparing to go to town so I put my lavender coat on and Temari carried me downstairs. I still couldn't walk so usually we stayed together so Gaara could put me on his sand and carry me that way. Classes were hard because we had to make up an explination for why I couldn't walk but we managed with some reassurance(AN: more like forced to accept with some spinning Mangyeko Sharingan) and a small genjutsu.

We walked onto the grounds with the students that came to Konoha and a few of their friends.

"Where would you like to go first? The three broomsticks? Zongo's Joke shop? Honeyduke's cellar? The Shrieking shack?" George's list went on and on.

"I'd like to go to Zongo's for some ideas." Naruto suggested.

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes?" Temari asked Ino, Tenten and I.

"Sure!" We all chirped. Tenten slung my arm over her shoulder and helped me walk so Gaara could reserve his chakra. I could sort of walk is someone held me but otherwise I was only a burden. We walked inside to find shelves and shelves of sweets. Ino grabbed some low sugar licorice wands and walked to the cash register wih the money she received from Dumbledore in exchange for some of her money. Tenten and I each grabbed a couple of chocolate frogs and some shurbet lemon candies. Temari had a lollypop and Harry, who came in with us grabbed some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. We payed for our sweets and headed outside we felt the cool air swoop through the street as we walked outside.

"The cold air is almost here and it's only the middle of September!" Ron complained as he walked over with a bag from Zonko's.

"Where are the others?" Asked Tenten.

"They said they'd meet us at the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer and then head to the Quidditch stadium." Hermionie said as she walked up to us from the Shrieking Shack. We walked to the Three Broomsticks and ordered drinks. I got a tea while the others tried Butterbeer. We met with the others at the back of the bar. I sat next to Sasuke who was also drinking tea. We chatted while we drank and had fun. Once we finished Gaara placed me on his sand again and we headed to the Quidditch stadium. Deidara, Sasuke, Yahiko, Neji, Kankuro, and Sakura were trying out for Quidditch. We were early so we watched the Ravenclaw team go first. Sakura took the spot of beater on the team. Next the Slytherins came up and Yahiko took the spot of chaser. The Hufflepuffs were next in line and Neji became a chaser as well. Finally it was the Gryffindor's turn. Harry was the team Captain and was the Seeker. Ginny was a chaser. Deidara was alowed a smaller bird and was a beater. Sasuke made the team and was a chaser. Kankuro also made the team and was the other beater. Ron was the keeper. We watched them practice. Deidara hit all of the targets with bludgers with the help of his bird's swerves and Kankuro did the same with his chakra strings to steer. Ron saved every scoring attempt made by Ginny and Harry caught the snitch thrice. Sasuke assisted and scored 20 goals with Ginny's help. Kankuro suddenly went too close to the ground and flew off. I started laughing like I did on the first day of Naruto's detentions.

-Flashback-

"Let me in!" Naruto called as he crawled into the boys dormitory where we all were.

"So how was detention?" Kiba asked. Naruto started mutterig loudly about pink and evil fluffy kittens and we all burst out laughing.

-End of Flashback-

Later that evening...

"Thanks for the fun day everyone!" I called as we went to our dorms for the night.

Yo peeps! Next chapter will be a skip to the end of october so if u don't understand reread this chapter so you understand what happened before.

Sunhex1120


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Training

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 10

Skip forward to Halloween...

Hinata POV

It's so nice to be able to walk again! I was walking to this 'Halloween' feast. There were pumpkins floating with funny faces and candles inside of them. I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"Hinata! You can walk again?" Harry asked. It took two months for my legs to recover, 11 more weeks than excpected.

"Hai l mean yes." I smiled. Sasuke walked over and sat next to me.

"It's nice to see you walking again Hinata-chan." He smirked since the Uchiha pride doesn't let him smile.

"Don't you ever smile?" Ron asked him as he came to sit down.

"No."

"Sasuke-teme! That poltergeist keeps throwing dung bombs at me." Naruto complained as he looked in his empty shuriken holster.

"Then ask Yahiko to get the Bloody Baron to get rid of him." Sasuke sighed. I giggled because everyone knows that Yahiko and the Bloody Baron are like best friends forever and Peeves can be stopped by Yahiko now too.

"So what's Halloween?" I ask Hermionie who was sitting across the table from me.

"It's where all of the kids go around and get candy from houses and wear silly costumes. Don't you celebrate Halloween?"

"No, we are usually too busy on missions to Celebrate anything but our birthdays." Temari answered for me as she sat down with Gaara and Kankuro beside Hermionie.

"The presents Gaara gets on his birthday is extra paperwork." Kankuro snickered. Gaara glared at him.

"Are there different rankings in you villages?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hai I m-mean y-yes." I answered."You s-start off as a-a Genin. Then you are p-put t-to a Chuunin i-if you pass a-a test. If y-you pass another t-test you become a J-Jonnin. You c-can choose to b-be a Jonnin o-or an Anbu or h-higher level J-Jonnin. Finally t-there is Kage o-or leader o-of their v-village and t-the strongest n-ninja in the v-village."

"What level are you two?" Asked Hermionie, pointing at Sasuke and I.

"Chuunin."

"You three?" Harry asked, pointing at the Sand siblings.

"Jonnin." Temari smirked.

"Chuunin." Kankuro winked.

"Kazekage." Gaara smirked at the looks on their faces.

"You're the leader of your village?!" Fred gaped. Gaara nodded." How old are you?!"

"16."

"16! Way too young! Way too young!" George shook his head.

"Well in our world it isn't. Kakashi-sensei is old for a ninja. He's 31. Most don't survive that long." Sasuke pointed out.

"Settle down please, settle down." Dumbledore called from the teacher's table. "I wish you a wonderful Halloween." He clapped and rows of orange cakes and sweets appeared.

"I think I have found a way to learn DADA the real way." Hermionie whispered across the table. Umbridge had become the High inquisitor of the school and still wasn't teaching us true DADA.

"How?" Sasuke whispered.

"Meet us at the Hog's head inn tomorow." She whispered back and continued eating. Naruto and Choji were the only ones who ate the sweets among us ninja. We had found a clearing deep in the Forbidden forest where we diappeared every night to train. We ran with chakra inhanced steps to the clearing and started to spar. We made a little tournament. First match was Deidara vs Tobi. We made a sheild of chakra to block out any unwanted guests and the two began to spar.

"Ha!" Deidara cried as a fast sailing explosive bird flew at tobi and exploded.

"Tobi's over here sempai!" Tobi waved in his Tobi fashion and hopped away like a flying squirrel. Deidara landed and only noticed then that he was inside a swirl of explosives. Tobi popped from the ground and tried to pull himself up but was stuck.

"Help!" The explosives exploded and Tobi went flying and hit a tree. Deidara was out and so was Tobi.

"Draw!" Kakashi yelled. Next was Sasori vs Kankuro. Sasori summoned his Third Kazekage puppet and Kankuro summoned Black ant, Crow and Salamander.

"Iron sand unleash." Sasori cried and his puppet sent a rain of spikes made of iron sand at Kankuro.

"Winner Sasori!"

"Gaara! This is all you're fault! If you hadn't distracted me I could've won."

"I did not."

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Didn't."

"DID!"

"SHUT IT!" Temari roared and knocked Kankuro unconsious with her fan. The next spar was me against Sakura. I got into my stance and activated my Byakugan.

"Haaaa!" Sakura charged and caught me off guard with the amount of chakra in her fist. I still wasn't fully fonctional so I couldn't dodge the hit. She hit me strait in the stomach and threw me aginst the ground with such force that the ground cracked around us and under me. I coughed some blood.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled. I lifted my head. I still wasn't completly healed from the poison. I stood up painfully. I slid back into my stance.

"If you want to hurt me I will hurt you." I growled without stuttering. I slid into another stance amd Neji's eyes widened. "You're in range." I threw myself forward. (AN: can you guess what she's doing?)

"One Palm!" I hit her with a chakra filled finger.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"My hits are now visible.

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!" Sakura is coughing.

"Eight Trigrams sixty four palms!" I yelled as I hit Sakura on the chest with my last hit.

"Winner Hinata!" I collasped from lack of chakra.

"Never mind draw!"

Pls Review

Sunhex1120


	11. Chapter 11: HPHQDADA?

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 11

Sasuke POV

Hinata was slowly waking up. Ino had healed the wounds caused by Sakura and Hinata just needed to wake up. I had held her the entire time since her match. The final match ended and everyone sat down to rest and tend to the new bruises they received.

"How is she Otouto?" Itachi asked as he sat next to me.

"She is just waking up from the chakra depletion Aniki." I replied as Hinata stirred. Her eyes opened slowly and took in her surroundings.

"I g-guess Sakura h-hit me harder t-than I thought." She giggled and sat up. Neji and his teamates rushed over and asked her a flow of questions.

"Who taught you that?"

"Did you learn it from watching Neji?"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Did you use too much chakra when you used the jutsu?" Hinata was looking dizzy from nodding and shaking her head too much.

"Why don't we head bsck becore we're missed?" Sasori suggested. I scooped Hinata up and carried her to the castle. When we arrived we found the golden trio talking to the fire.

"We figured out a way to teach ourselves proper DADA!" Hermionie said excitedly.

"Hello Sirius Black." Hinata grinned as I put her on the couch.

"Hn." The rest of the Shinobi arrived and sat behind the couch.

"There are way more of you than I expected." Sirius chuckled.

"How is he doing that un?" Deidara whispered in my ear and I shrugged.

"So back to Harry. What are you planning?"

"We're going to have Harry teach us the things he knows to be ready to fight you-know-who." Ron explained although Harry didn't look very pleased.

"So that's why you wanted us to help." Naruto said as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

"Yes. I was hoping that you could teachus more complicated jutsus and a few choice students how to use chakra." Hermionie rambled.

"You three can use spiritual energy?" Sirius asked seriously. (AN: Sirius siriusly![falls over laughing]). The trio nodded and Sirius just looked at them. Suddenly a hand reached through the fireplace and started groping the air. Hinata gasped in Horror as Umbridge's stubby hand nearly grabbed Sirius but missed and the two fire figures disappeared.

Next day...

Hinata POV

We were headed to the Hog's head inn for a throughout explination of Hermionie's idea. Neji and I went under the title 'blind' for the moment as we walked as if we couldn't see to the inn. We were the first ones there so we sat down and waited. Deidara crafted a clay pheonix while Sasori and Kakuro made a couple of empty mugs dance with their chakra strings. We were waiting there for about twenty minutes when the golden trio and some other students came in. I noticed that none of them were slytgerins so they all glared at Yahiko, Akira, Tsubasa, Yuuki and Zetsu.

"We have gathered here today to find a teacher. A proper teacher to teach us defense against the dark arts. The exchange students and Harry have agreed to help us." Hermionie told the group.

"What can they do?" Zacharius Smith pointed rudely at us. Neji and I activated our Byakugan and Sasuke and Itachi activated their Sharingan. The students all gasped as the veins appeared around oir eyes and the three pronged pupils spun.

"W-What are they doing? What spell is that?!" Cho Chang asked. We all smirked.

"What about Potter? No one knows what really happened to Cedric." Padma Patil asked nervously, cowering behind Paravati.

"If you came here for an explination on how Cedric died you may as well clear out now." Harry growled.

"Who's (effing) Cedric?" Hidan asked quietly(AN: for once).

"A friend of Harry's who was killed by Voldemort." Hermionie whispered back with an annoyed look on her face.

"Harry, could you teach us the patronus charm?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Blimey Harry I didn't know you could do that." Dean Thomas said.

"If you would like to join our club please stay and those who don't leave." Ron said cheerily. Everyone stayed.

"Now we need a name. Any Ideas?" Hermionie asked.

"HPHQDADA, yeah?" Deidra suggested.

"What does that stand for?" Fred snickered and Deidara glared.

"Harry Potter Headquaters for Defense against the dark arts un." Deidra listed out.

"Too long. How about Dumbledore's army?" Ginny suggested. Everyone agreed and we all left to enjoy ourselves.

"What do you want to do Sasuke-kun?" I asked cheerfully as we left the stinky inn.

"Well those three suggested looking for a place to practice so we could do that." I nodded and we walked away from Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand. We walked through the corridors of Hogwarts when suddenly I sensed a small amount of chakra beside us. Sasuke sensed it too and we turned towards it with kunai in hand. We found a door where a blank wall was a moment ago. I pushed it open to reveal an open room with the perfect area for training. Sasuke and I looked around in wonder. We rushed out of the castle with chakra enhanced leaps and found the golden trio a few minutes later at the edge of the Forbbiden forest.

"We found the perfect place for the club." Sasuke told them quickly. They nodded. Becore they could start walking we had each grabbed them and were carrying them to the room with giant chakra leaps.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry yelled as I sped with him on my shoulde to the room. Sasuke was carrying Ron and Hermionie. We finally arrived and the golden trio was still getting used to being on the ground again. The door reappeared and we opened it. They gasped.

"You two found it!" Hermionie exclaimed. "You found the room of Requirement. It will only appear for those who need it most and will always be equipped for the user's needs." Then we raced away to enjoy the rest of the day.

Thar next one!(rushes away to get anothr note ready for chapter 12)

Sunhex1120


	12. Chapter 12: Training

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 12

Hinata POV

Next day after school hours...

All of us Gryffindors in the DA rushed silently up to the room of requirement. There we all thought of the place and the door reappreared. We slid inside.

"Wow dattebayo! This is perfect teme and Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke growled at Naruto. Harry, Ron and Hermionie ran and moved everything away from the middle of the room where everyone stood. The Hufflepuffs entered.

"Hey Itchy!" Hidan called jeeringly only to fall to the ground with an Illision from Itachi's spinning Sharingan. I giggled and sat down on a pillow in the corner. Sasuke sat next to me as the Ravenclaws arrived.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and sat next to us with Temari. In the last month some new couples had formed. Shikamaru and Temari were now boyfriend and girlfriend but hardly got time together because they are in different houses. Neji and Tenten had the same problem of being in different houses but always found time to be together. I spotted Sakura hanging in a corner away from everyone else. I got up and walked over to her. Sasuke was starting to follow when Neji stopped him. Sakura looked at me and looked away after a moment.

"S-Sakura-san. I-I—"

"Don't. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I almost killed you Hinata! Please stay away from me." Sakura tried to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I want t-to be y-your f-friend again. Please a-accept my f-forgiveness." I bowed and she looked dumbstruck. Most of the ninja were watching us now.

"Arigato. Arigato. Arigato!" Sakura launched herself forward and hugged me. We walked over to were all the wizards were.

"Hinata! Could you come here a sec?" Harry called from the front.

"We're going to start with ninja moves and jutsus. Hinata could you demonstrate something please?" I nodded to Harry and made a hand sign.

"Byakugan!" I cried and the veins appeared around my eyes. I looked over the wizards and witches. They all had chakra but could not use it yet. I sighed and deactivated my byakugan.

"That was awsome!" Dean said since the others were speachless.

"Neji-nisan." I rushed over to him as Harry instructed the wizards to do certain things before we could teach them. "We n-need to make s-stations." He nodded and gestured for us ninja to come and gather.

"All right. I'm telling you your teaching groups." We all nodded.

"First is Ninjutsu: Naruto, Temari, Kisame, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, and Tsubasa." The seven walked over to a corner.

"Then is Medical Ninjutsu; Sakura, Ino, and Yuuki." The girls skipped over to the corner near the fireplace.

"Genjutsu: Itachi and Sasuke." The brothers nodded and walked to the last corner.

"Weapons: Tenten and Hidan." She grumbled and walked away with a cursing Hidan.

"Taijutsu: Lee and I." Lee walked over to a dummy.

"Chakra control: Hinata and Deidara." We walked over to a group of waiting wizards.

"Speacial Ninjutsu: Kakuzu, Akira, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji and Shino." They dragged a sleeping Shikamaru to their place.

"Sand techniques: Gaara." Gaara walked over to his gourd.

"Puppeteering: Sasori and Kankuro." They summoned their puppets and went to the cushiony area.

"The rest of you can help with weapons and chakra control." We all scuttled to our spots. The wizards were looking at Deidara and I expectantly.

"A-Ano, please g-get into a line." They did.

"Now make this hand sign un." Deidara showed them the sign of the tiger. They copied him and looked at us expectabtly again.

"N-Now try making a s-spell with your h-hands in that position." They looked at me dumbfounded.

"Use your magic to gather chakra, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed patiently.

"L-Let me demonstrate." I made the sign of the tiger and gathered my chakra in my feet. I felt a small line show on the floor to show my chakra and heard a few gasps. I opened my eyes and grinned. I ran up the wall and stood on the ceiling.

"You try un." Deidara hopped up and joined me. A few of them succeded like the Patils and Zacharias Smith. Zetsu was appearing from the ground all over the place to help them out.

"Gather your magic into your feet and try and climb the wall." Zetsu instructed when he watched Paravati. She did and tried. She managed to get to where we were.

"P-Perfect! Choose your next station!" The Patils moved to weaponry with Tenten and Hidan while Zacharius went to Sasuke and Itachi for genjutsu. The rest kept trying. I hopped down in front of Dean and tapped his shoulder. He jumped.

"Y-You're trying too h-hard. R-Relaxe." He did and succeded. He strutted over to Taijutsu.

"What can we do?" The golden trio, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville asked.

"I suggest ninjustsu un." Deidara pointed to where Naruto was waving. The rushed over.

"Waaah!" Tobi sailed through the air and hit a wall.

"That is how not to use an explosive tag." Tenten giggled as Tobi slid down the wall. 'Oh yes this DA thing was going to be fun.'

Phewie! Pls review for this and my Hina on team 7!

Sunhex1120


	13. Chapter 13: Kiyoshi style

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 13

Harry POV

The DA class was coming along. Hermionie and Ginny went over to the healers to learn more advanced stuff than what we learned with Professor Shizune. I was trying to figure out how to do a clone jutsu along with Ron and the twins.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" A miserable illusion of me appeared and disapperated a moment later. Fred and Gearge tried and succeded and so did Ron so they moved over to Taijutsu with Lee and Neji.

"HARRY!" Naruto called loudly and I winced. "Come here a sec I'll show you a different clone jutsu that you might find easier. This one is Kage Bunshin no jutsu of Shadow Clone jutsu. Now try this one." He showed me the hand signs. I did the hand signs a few times before adding chakra. Suddenly there where three poofing sounds and three of myself appeared behind me.

"I thought that would work." Naruto grinned. I grinned back and walked over to weaponry.

"Yo Harry!" Tenten called and gestured. She tossed me a black holster.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"A shuriken holster. We're giving you and the students who came to our world these. Just strap it on your throwing leg and I'll show you how to throw shuriken and Kunai." Tenten grinned. I did that for about five minutes before I got it.

"Now try the explosive." She handed me a kunai with a tag on it. "Tobi could you demonstrate without knocking yourself cold from flying into the wall?" She asked sarcastically as Tobi threw a tag. It his the target and exploded. But Tobi was standing too close to the place where the tag landed and was sent flying.

"Why do these things always happen to Tobi?! Tobi is a good boy rig—"Tobi flew head first into a wall. There where fits of laughter as Tobi tried to take his head out of the wall.

Next day...

"Finally Quiditch against the Slytherins!" I called out to Ron as we sat down in our uniforms.

"Good luck Harry!" Hermionie said cheerfully.

"Good l-luck to y-you all." Hinata said to us. I looked at the Slytherin table where Yahiko was hopping up and down excitedly and Zetsu was eyeing him as if he wanted to eat him. 'He wouldn't, would he?' We ate our breakfast and raced down to the Quiditch stadium. I gathered the team. We had our chasers: Ginny, Sasuke, Fred and George(AN; I know that they are usually beaters but Deidara and Kankuro are the beaters this time round). We had our two beaters: Deidara and Kankuro. We had Ron as our Keeper and me as our seeker. I grinned at our well formed team.

"Grab your brooms and clay everyone and let's get ready to go." I gestured to the entrance. Deidara's hands made his smaller bird to ride as the ninjas gathered their chakra.

Hinata POV

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors yelled over and over from behind me in he stands. Then the players came onto the feild. Lee Jordan listed the names of the Slytherins first.

"...Yahiko and Marcus Flint." Lee said in a bored way..

"Now the Gryffindors! Ron Weasly, Deidara, Kankuro, Ginny Weasly, Fred Weasly, George Weasly, Sasuke Uchiha and Harry Potter!" Lee announced excitedly.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and sat back to take a nap as Temari hit herself in the forehead.

"Let the match begin!" Madame Hooch called. Sasuke caught the quaffle instantly and raced off with it. He passed it to Ginny who scored.

"That is the fastest time for a score in Gryffindor history! 10 points for Gryffindor and a new record for Ginny Weasly." Lee called as the Gryffindors roared happily.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" They called. A bludger was sent towards Ron from a Slytherin Beater but Deidara redirected it at a Slytherin chaser. Fred passed to George who passed to Sasuke and he scored.

"Uchiha scores! 20 points Gryffindor, 0 Slytherin!" There were boos from the Slytherin side and a louder round of applause for Sasuke on the Gryffindor side.

"Yay! Good job Teme!" Naruto yelled and screamed.

"Whoohoo!" Sakura screamed from beside me.

"Come on Yahiko!" Yuuki and Akira screamed as Yahiko raced down the field on his broom towards Ron. He sent a chakra filled quaffle through the hoop.

"Yahiko scored! 20 Gryffindor! 10 Slytherin!"

"Look Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are diving!" I activated my Byakugan and I saw a tiny golden ball flying towards the ground. Malfoy lost his nerve and pulled up.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" I ran and jumped out of the balconey.

"Hinata!" Hermionie screamed and rushed to see if I was alright. I was running down the wall towards Sasuke. I leaped at him and hugged him.

"G-Great job!" I smiled. He hugged me back.

"Well you got lucky!" Malfoy strode over. I glared at him. The rest of us ninja hopped down and stood in front of Harry protectively. "If your family is so great at Quidditch maybe you might be able to buy a proper house eh Weasly?" I activated my Byakugan with my eyes full of rage. He had just insulted someone's family! I saw Sasuke, Itachi and Neji send chakra into their eyes, blinded by rage. I felt Malfoy flinch but he continued on. Harry stepped forward angrily.

"Ooh Potter. Your parents are dead! So you shouldn't act like you understand."

"Urusai!" Naruto roared. All of us looked back fearfully as I sensed the red chakra pouring out of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"The Kyuubi! The Kyuubi!" Gaara yelled frantically. We all jumped back with extra chakra. I grabbed Ginny and leaped. Itachi and Sasuke grabbed the twins that were trying to attack Malfoy Ron was grabbed by Deidara's bird and was lifted high in the air. We stood in a circle around Naruto.

"NOBODY GO INTO THE ARENA! LET THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS DEAL WITH THIS! PLEASE STAY IN YOUR SEATS!" Dumbledore yelled with magic a enhanced voice. The first tail appeared and Naruto got into a crouched position. Sasuke dropped Fred and dashed forward with his famed speed and grabbed Malfoy. He threw him to Nagato.

"Chidori!" He screamed and the sound of chirping birds echoed around the arena.

"What is that jutsu?" Ginny asked, stunned.

"Chidori."

"Chi-wha?"

"An e-electric jutsu t-that is the only jutsu o-our sensei, Kakashi, didn't c-copy." I stuttered fearfully.

"Vermilion Rasengan!" Naruto reared and smashed the ball of chakra against the ground making Sasuke fly. I was about to run in and help but Itachi stopped me.

"This is Sasuke's fight." The second tail appeared. Suddenly the curse mark at Sasuke's neck glows red and his skin turns grey. A black cross appears on his nose and his eyes are black with the exception of his sharingan. He grows wings and flaps into the air.

"What is he?!" Fred cried out fearfully.

"That is his curse mark that Orochimaru gave him. Like your Death Eater's dark mark." Itachi explained.

"Black Chidori!" Black electricity appeared around his hand.

"Vermilion Rasengan."

"Stop!" Gama Umbridge ran past us and raised her wand.

"Get out of the way or you'll die!" Sasuke yelled over the sound of his chidori.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge ignored Sasuke's warning. It hit Naruto and a third tail appeared.

"Yamero!" Yahiko yelled.

"Stupefy!" The fourth tail came. Naruto's skin started flaking off of his body as the chakra took his blood and turned it into a body that looked like a mini red fox.

"Itachi! I need you to throw me at Naruto before it's too late!" Yuuki yelled. "Sasuke will die if I don't do this!" Itachi reluctantly nodded and threw Yuuki into the fray.

"Kiyoshi style: Heal pulse jutsu!" Yuuki slammed her hands on Naruto's back. Her dragon tatoo glowed and it looked like it would burst off of her forehead. Her hands started to glow blue as the Nine-tails chakra disappeared. Slowly the chakra disappeared and Naruto collapsed. Yuuki collapsed beside Naruto.

That was an interesting chappy eh? The Kiyoshi clan is a clan I made up with a speacial healing style that makes their tatoo glow. All of them have dragon tatoos on their foreheads. Yuuki is 14 so this was her first time using that jutsu and she passed out. That jutsu can make a jinchuuriki calm down and makes the bijuu's chakra recede.

Sunhex1120


	14. Chapter 14: Fast

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

Itayuuki(slightly with my character)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 14

Hinata POV

"Yuuki-san!" I screamed and flew towards her. "Naruto-kun!" I activated my Byakugan. Yuuki used too much chakra on that jutsu and passed out. The Kyuubi's chakra was receding back into the seal. I shut off my bloodline power and grabbed Yuuki in my arms. Sasuke leaped forward and picked up Naruto. Sasuke looked almost as beat up as Naruto from using his curse mark. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. Deidara's bird swooped down and grabbed the unconsious Naruto and dropped Ron off.

"Deidara said that that was the demon chakra." Ron watched as the white bird flew back to the castle.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore demanded as he strode up to us.

"This arrogant teme insulted Harry with his family and Naruto thought of it as an insult to him as well." Nagato walked over with a knocked out Malfoy on his shoulder.

"Well that means a week of detention for him. But why did it effect Naruto so much?" Dumbledore tilted his head to the side like an owl.

"His parents were killed by the Kyuubi." I hopped away back to the castle.

Temari POV

"She is not from the Kiyoshi clan!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes she is." Gaara shot back.

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is."

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"SHUT IT!" I screamed and knocked Kankuro unconsious with my fan for the hundreth time.

"Didn't you see her tatoo glow and use that jutsu." Gaara said as we looked at Yuuki. 'Who knew the second last Kiyoshi was part of the Akatsuki.'

"Ehhhh! Where am I!" Yuuki popped up suddenly, making us jump.

"Are you really part of the Kiyoshi clan?" I demanded. She nodded.

"'Kay thanks." I walked away to find Shikamaru.

"Oi lazy!" I yelled when I found him near the black lake, sleeping against a tree. I looked at his school bag and grinned evily. I grabbed a book as big as his head from the bag and snuck over. I dropped the giant book on his stomach.

"Ooooooof!" Shikamaru glared at me as he regained his air.

"Shika-kun come to that island with me to watch clouds onegai." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Troublesome woman, fine!" We pumped chakra into our feet and started walking to the island.

"Wait up!"

"YOU'RE WALKING ON WATER!"

"Ron!" We turned around to see the golden trio wobbling as they tried to get the right amount of chakra in their feet to walk steadily on water. Harry got it first and ran over.

"What is Naruto?!" Shikamaru sighed and continued walking.

"What my little Brother Gaara was." I walked after Shikamaru.

Skip to the 16 of december...

"Yay Christmas!" Hermionie squealed as she skipped down to the room of requirement.

"What are we gonna do? We all finished teaching you and you don't know the handsigns for the spells you use." Kankuro whined.

"We can sharpen our skills." Gaara pointed out.

"There isn't enough room." Kankuro whined again.

"Yes there is."

"Nope."

"Hn."

"Nope."

"Hn."

"Nope!"

"Hn."

"NO THERE ISN'T!"

"BAKA!" I screamed and flung him in the air with my fan. He landed on his stomach on the end.

"That was very intense." Hermionie gulped.

"Remind me not to make you annoyed 'kay." George gulped.

"That was bloody wicked!" Fred exclaimed. We walked into the room of requirement to find all the things we need to train. I ran over to a dummy and hit it with my fan. It flew backwards and fell against the ground. Then it suddenly flew back to where it was. Sasuke cut one in half with his katana and it sowed itself back together.

"Why don't we spar." Tenten challenged Deidara.

"You're on un." His hands licked their lips in relish.

Hinata POV

"W-Want to spar Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"Hn."

"J-Just wait." I looked at the sparring area.

"First match of our tounament is Deidara vs Tenten!" Itachi yelled. The witches and Wizards came and sat down to watch.

"Go!" Tenten immediately pulled out a scroll and untied it. Deidara stuffed clay into his hands and they chewed it into shape.

"Heh!" Tenten jumped into the air, spinning, as her scroll fanned out around her. Se bit her thumb and swiped it across the scroll, making the wizards flinch. Suddenly there were poofs all around her and she was throwing weapons all over the place.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled as he sent a clay bat explosive at Tenten.

"Ah!" It hit her and she fell. She swiped her giant scroll with blood and a humungus iron ball apeared she threw it at Deidara and he was smushed.

"Winner Tenten!" The wizards and witches clapped in awe at the girl's strength.

"Hinata vs Sasuke!" Itachi announced. I looked over at the faces of the wizards. The only two not looking were Cho Chang and Harry who were both staring in different directions, blushing. I giggled amd walked up to my place.

"Go!" I imediately ran forward to take the upper hand. I quickly activated my Byakugan. Sasuke merely blocked the hit and smirked. I backflipped. When I landed I coudn't see him.

"Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" He blew a fireball from above me.

"Water style: Water bullets!"(AN: I couldn't think of anything better than that). I blew water bullets at the fireball and it exploded. Tere were oohs amd ahhs when sparkly bits of water appeared.

"Gentle step: Twin lion fists!" Gasps were heard from the wizards as the two blue lions appeared around my hands. I ended up hitting purple armor. I looked up at Sasuke's Susano'o it disappeared. I brought the lions back to my hands as the chirping of birds was heard.

"Chidori!"

"Gentle step: Twin lion fists!" BANG! We were both knocked flying.

"Draw!"

"Great job Hinata-chan." Sasuke walked over to me and shook my hand. At the end of the lesson we had watched some wizard duels and read some books on spells.

Sasuke POV

We headed to bed after a tiring night. I fell onto my bed and looked at the curtains. 'I wonder if I'll get in trouble for burning them off?' I got under the covers and went to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I woke up with a start. I leaped over to Harry's bed. Harry was wraped in the covers. I grabbed my Katana.

"What's going on un?" Deidara and the other male shinobi peaped over. I sliced through the curtains and Harry rolled out, trembling.

"Oi! Daft Bugger! You just woke everyone up!" Ron ran over and whacked Harry with a shoe. Harry woke with a start.

"Mr. Weasly has been attacked! He's at the ministry! We need to tell Dumbledore now!" Harry yelled breathlessly.

"Go get Proffesor Mcgonagall." Dean called. Hidan hopped over to the door and raced out.

"That was fast." Seamus murmured.

"No Hidan is one of our slowest ninjas. You should see Sasori or Lee. Now those two are fast." Kisame pointed out. Harry was looking around wildly like someone was going to attack him. I frowned.

"Sasuke-kun! What Happened?!" Ino, Hinata, Temari and the other Gryffindor girls ran in. I swung Harry over my shoulder and shot out the door with my lightning speed.

"Now that was fast un." Deidara nodded knowingly as the wizards watched in awe.

That wasn't the best but the next one will be funny with the ninjas meeting Sirius Black and the order. Pls Review!

Sunhex1120


	15. Chapter 15: 12 Grimauld Place

Summary: Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Team Guy and the Akatsuki all are attending Konoha High school. There are new exchange students that can change their entire way of learning. Can Harry and the gang master jutsus? Can the Shinobi learn magic at Hogwarts? Find out in Naruto HP Xover by sunhex1120!

Sorry for all of you Sasuluna fans but I have decided upon Sasuhina but I will make some NarutoxHermionie(minor because she likes Ron). Also sorry if u didn't like the houses I chose for certain characters like Itachi of Neji.

Thanks for the encouraging word for This story and my other story! I will read these over before putting them on cuz I realized I have been making losts of mistakes.

Warning! Those who don't like the following couples, Sakura being a bully to Hinata and Kankuro being a tattletale about Gaara please do not leave comments that might hurt the author's feelings:

Sasuhina

NaruIno(minor)

Shikatema

Nejiten

HarryHina(As in friendship)

NaruHemionie(Minor)

Sasuluna(As in ignoring her constant swatting of Wrackspurts)

Itayuuki(slightly with my character)

THANK YOU :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter ones but I do own the new members of the class that I made up except some of their last names!

Chapter 15

Harry POV

"Let me down!" I yelled as Sasuke leaped through Hogwarts. I was slung over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"No. I'm taking you to Dumbledore-san." He replied simply and leaped.

"Fizzing Whizzby." Itachi said to the Gargoyle who jumped to the side as we flew threw. Itachi stood outside of Dumbledore's office along with the other members of the Akatsuki.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded. Suddenly I felt a pain on my neck and blacked out.

Sasuke POV

"He had a dream." I said simply after I knocked Harry unconsious. At that moment the rest of Rookie nine, The Sand siblings and Team Guy entered the office along with the Weaslys.

"Harry!" Hermionie screeched and went to him.

"Wha— You punched me!" Harry jumped into consiousness. Harry pointed an accusing finger at me and I shrugged.

"Harry. I'm going to go into your head alright?" Before Harry could respond Ino had already done her handseals and entered his head. He gasped and Ino collapsed into Naruto's arms. After about five minutes Ino jerked awake.

"He's telling the truth. It was a vision." She gasped out. Dumbledore nodded and started talking to the paintings, ignoring Harry the entire time.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry demanded. The loud noise made all of us jump and the Akatsuki peek through the door. "What's happening to me?" Dumbledore ignored him again.

"Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Yahiko, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Yuuki, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari come here please." Dumbledore called and we stepped forward. "You will be acompanying these students to Grimauld Place. The rest of you will continue your original mission until they return. Everyone I have named and you lot, come grab this umbrella." The Weaslys, Harry, Hermionie, and us ninja stepped forward and grabbed the umbrella. A second later I felt something pull me and we disappeared in the portkey.

"ACK!" Again we landed in a pile with the wizards rolling around laughing their heads off on the floor of a very dusty building.

"Itachi-sempai is smushing Tobi." Tobi sobbed from the bottom of the pile. I rolled off of the top of the pile with Hinata on my heels. Some older wizards were snickering.

"Gomen. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata bowed and spoke silently to the wizards.

"Ah! It's nice to see you in person." Sirius stepped forwards. Hinata grinned and I nodded. Harry stepped forward. He glared at me and started talking happily to Sirius.

"Who are you?" A man with an electric blue eye that spun wildly in it's socket asked me gruffly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I simply looked away and dragged Naruto over. Hinata giggled.

"These others are: Tobi, Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Yahiko, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Kiyoshi Yuuki, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari." She said and took a deep breath after. The man nodded.

"These buggers are Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasly, Kingsley Shacklebolt, you know Sirius Black and I'm Alastor Moody." He waved his hand around. Molly stepped forwards.

"Why are you here?"

"Harry-san had a dream. Weasly-san's father has been attacked by a snake." Ino stepped forwards as she spoke.

"So Phineas Nigelous tells me." Sirius responded. "Are you going to reveal your real reason for being here to us now? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us and we would like to know." I sighed.

"Naruto no baka here is our leader, he'll explain." I pushed said Uzumaki forwards.

"We are here to protect Hogwarts and Harry Potter Dattebayo!" He smiled widely. Harry gaped angrily at him.

"I don't need protection." He growled.

"But we heard trouble seems to be drawn to you Harry-san so we were hired. Konoha High never existed. It was only to protect you in our world." Ino chirped matter-of-factly. Harry glared at her.

"I want to go see dad!" Fred barged forwards.

"Yeah! We need to see him!" George added.

"You can't. Don't you think it would be suspicious if you knew he was injured before his wife?" Sirius asked. Ginny sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes. Yuuki slid down next to her and wraped an arm around her.

"We don't care!" The twins bellowed.

"Urusai!" Temari yelled. "Listen to Black-san! You will be able to see him tomorrow. Naruto! Dumbledore just sent a message. Yuuki, Sakura, Yahiko and Itachi are supposed to go to Saint Mungo's hospital to protect Weasly-san." The four named shinobi nodded. "He also sent this." She held out a demon wind shuriken. The four grabbed it and disappeared. Ino took Yuuki's place in comforting Ginny.

"Why don't we move into the Kitchen?" Tonks asked polietly. We nodded. We moved down to the kithen and sat down at the long table.

"Deidara-sempai's hair is so fluffy!" Tobi squealed happily as he stared adoringly at Deidara's bedhead. Deidara's eye was twitching.

"Black-san?" I heard Gaara ask. "Are there other ways to get to this dimension other than by potkey?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was just wondering." Ron was slumped in his chair where Harry and Hermionie were trying to cheer him up. Hinata stood and went to help. I simply watched the scene from a corner.

"Oi Teme!" I looked over at Naruto. "Come play me at Shogi!" I rolled my eyes and walked over.

Hinata POV

"Cheer up Ron-san. Sakura and Yuuki are with your father. He should be fine." I told the depressed boy, trying to cheer him up. There was a knock on the door and a plump woman with red hair like the rest of the Weaslys burst in.

"He's fine. Bill's with him now. He's taking the morning off work." The mood seemed to lift (AN: With the exception of Tobi who always seems to be high in spirits) at those words.

"We can see him tomorrow." She slid into a chair beside a snoozing Shikamaru.

It's been a while since I updated this one. Pls Review!

Sunhex1120


End file.
